The present invention relates to a magnetic card adaptable for use in the form of various identification cards such as credit cards, bank cards, and visas.
A magnetic card of this type typically comprises a core sheet of, for example, an opaque synthetic resin such as polyvinyl chloride coated with a transparent over sheet of a similar synthetic resin such as polyvinyl chloride, and a magnetic layer for memory storage of necessary information. This magnetic layer is ordinarily disposed on the over sheet and a pattern is printed on the core sheet.
Thus, the magnetic layer and the pattern are ordinarily provided independently of each other in a prior art magnetic card. For this reason, a magnetic card cannot be produced with an improved appearance from the viewpoint of aesthetic design according to the prior art because a magnetic layer, being disposed on the over sheet, unavoidably can be seen from the outside and also hides the pattern and moreover the magnetic layer of a magnetic card is limited in the selection of its color (brown or dark brown in most cases).